Hidden in the Dark
by inlovewithhyouu
Summary: Sam and Freddie are shocked when they find that they are going to have a child- at age 16. Now they are all grown up, but their happy home is shattered when their daughter is kidnapped. Who took little Jenna, and why did they do it? Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sam looked up at the two police officers sobbing into her husband's chest when she had a flashback.

***FLASHBACK***

**Sam was wrapped in Freddie's arms as he held her while she cried. She was holding the pregnancy test that read positive. She glanced at it again and sobbed more. She was too young to be a mother. She wondered what her mother would say... or maybe even do! Not just that what would Freddie's psychotic mother do? Marissa was, she was...well there was nothing to describe what she was. That woman was BEYOND crazy. There was crazy, then there was stalker, then there was Freddie's mom. Sam slowly pulled away from Freddie and got up as she walked to the door and Freddie followed without question. He had long ago learned to NEVER question Sam Puckett EVER no matter the circumstances. **

**They found themselves standing in front of the door to Sam's apartment extremely nervous. Sam looked up over at Freddie and he looked down at her, he tried to smile in comfort and reached out for her hand. As she grabbed it as they slowly walked into the small apartment. An hour later they left smiling, turns out it was easier then they had thought it would be to tell Sam's mother about Sam's pregnancy and Sam learned a new thing about her too was a teen mother. Now what was left was to tell Freddie's mother. They both knew for sure she would at least go nuts but never imagined how crazy she'd go:**

"**Mom, as you know Sam-" Freddie began,**

"**Samantha," Freddie's mother corrected as she gave a little nod towards Sam and missed Sam's quick glare at her.**

**Freddie continued ignoring his mother, "and I have been dating."**

"**Yes, Fredward, I know. You don't need to constantly remind me," she got up and started cleaning some of the dishes left in the sink and murmured something about how it should have been Carly not Sam he'd be with. Sam getting aggravated at the pesky women, was about to slam her fists on the table until Freddie stopped her and decided to continue on.**

"**Well- This is hard for me to say, I don't know how to say it exactly. Sam's pregnant and the baby is mine." Freddie quickly rushed out before his mother could interrupt again. **

"**FREDWARD!" She yelled out. "WE CAN GET A PATERNAL TEST ON THE BABY! Yeah yeah that's a great idea who knows how many men that beast slept with right? Right?" Freddie's mom started rambling on, mostly to herself.**

"**MOM!"**

**Mrs. Benson quickly looked up at him, "I'm the only one she's ever been with, I am the father and I want to keep this baby." Freddie told his mother in his sternest voice.**

"**Freddiebear you don't know that she could be lying!"**

"**Moooom STOP!"**

"**What did I do wrong?"**

"**This will be my daughter or son and I WANT to keep my baby."**

"**I will find a way to make sure this baby will never live!" Mrs. Benson said with a crazed look on her face. Sam got really aggravated and knew this women belonged locked up. Sam got up and headed for the door. If this women expected her to terminate her pregnancy she was crazy. Sam didn't believe in that nor was she going to start believing in it because of Freddie's insane parent. She took one quick glace back to see Freddie follow close behind as he yelled out how he never wanted to see his mother again and how she needed to get help slamming the door behind him.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sam pulled away from Freddie and looked at the two officers then back at Freddie.

"Do you think it could be your mother?" As she finished this sentence his face grew pale as he looked back at the officers thinking back to his mother's declaration of getting rid of Jenna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As Sam layed there sleeping, she had a faint smile upon her mouth until it soon faded to a frown. Sam started to kick and scream as her eyes flew open and she flung herself sitting straight. Sam started to pant trying to catch her breath from the horrid nightmare of her daughter dying in front of her eyes. She couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't move and no matter how much she screamed they couldn't hear her. It was as if she were dead herself. Sam flung the sheets off her and left the bedroom. She stopped in the hallway and started to pace back and forth trying to calm herself so she wouldn't cry. Sam turned to the wall and punched it as hard as she could leaving a hole, she slid down the wall bringing her knees up to her shoulders crying into it as she had a flashback.

***FLASHBACK***

**Sam was about 3 months now, she was laying down on Carly's couch. She had her hands placed upon her tiny bump that was starting to form smiling down at it. She was already thinking of so many names for the child. She really hoped it'd be a girl. It you were to ask her Sam would probably never admit she wanted the baby to be a girl, normally she would just shrug and say she didn't mind the gender of her child. **

** As she got lost in the thoughs of names, Freddie walked down the stairs; he had just re-booted the iCarly system. As he turned he cough a glimpse at Sam, he smiled to himself. He leaned against the wall taking it in. He walked over to her snapping her out of her thoughts.**

**"Ready to go home?"**

** She smiled up at him as she got up. "Yeah."**

** They walked over to the door and took the elevator up. Sam sat on their bed as Freddie double checked the extra locks to make sure they were secure. They didn't want Freddie's nutcase of a mother to break in. Sam had already gotten a bag of ribs and was already munching on her second one. Freddie walked over to the bed and laid beside her smiling up at her. **

**Later that night Sam couldn't sleep. She later found herself sitting in the fire escape where she and Freddie had shared her first kiss. She smiled thinking back to that moment, that day.**

** "Samantha." She heard a voice say with pure hatred in their voice. Sam flung herself turning around.**

** "Mrs. Benson!" She almost yelled jumping up off the stairs where she had been sitting. Marissa Benson eyes Sam's movements as she walked closer to her. Sam began to get a little nervous since she was 8 stories high off the ground but she refused to show it and put on a brave face ready to put a fight up. Marissa moved closer to Sam grabbing her hair firmly. Sam looked up with her hate in her eyes, "What. Do. You. Want." Sam said through gritted teeth.**

** "You and this baby of yours dead!" Marissa told her pushing her against the edge of the fire escape.**

** Sam looked down panicking a bit. How could she get out of this grip without losing her freaking hair! Marissa moved her hand to Sam's throat and Sam grabbed her wrist. Sam seared for the pressure point that her grandfather had taught her before he died as Marissa started choking Sam. Finally finding the pressure point Sam put pressure on it as hard as she could. Marissa released Sam taking a few steps back away from her grasping her wrist. Marissa looked up at the panting Sam who was trying to get her breath back. Marissa took a few steps toward her,**

** "Bitch!" she yelled at Sam as she smacked her making Sam fall onto the floor landing on her back with watery eyes forming from the pain.**

** "You know Sammy, I didn't think it'd have to come to this..." Marissa pulled out a knife and started to walk toward Sam. **

** "NO!" Sam heard someone yell, she couldn't tell who she was to focused on Marissa who was now being tackled. When Marissa fell she hit her head on the staircase of the fire escape. **

** "Don't ever touch her again, got it?" Sam watched as Freddie held hit mother down, this was all so surreal to her it just felt so dream like. **

***End of Flashback***

Sam sat there crying more just thinking of that night. She felt arms wrap around she looked up to see Freddie bringing her closer to his chest, holding her tight trying to sooth her.

"I'll never leave you Sam and I promise we will find her." Sam smiled at this it was comforting to hear. She stopped crying and wrapped her arms around her husband digging her head into his chest deeper just thinking of the future.

**A/N: Hey! This is xxA-LITTLE-COOKIExx proofreading and uploading this for inlovewithhyouu. **

**She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for not updating. **

**We have been very busy in school! =( **

**Anyways, she told me to tell you guys to read my stories, and how thankful she is for me uploading and proofreading and blah blah blah. **

**But I am going to ask you guys something: If you enjoy this story, review! It means the world to Kassie, (the author) and she gets discouraged when she doesn't receive many reviews. **

**So click that button below! It wont take long, and its for the children!**

**Man, she is going to kill me for this. Haha =)**

**Well, bye!**

**Oh, just saw that she left a note at the top of this for me to mention another thing. To smileyface: Kassie is fine with that! She isn't really the type to get upset over stuff like that. **

**Well, bye again! =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam moped around for days. It was hard not hearing her daughter run up to her begging her to read her a bedtime story. She missed that. Sam walked over to her daughters room and picked up one of her favorite stories and smiled thinking of how many times she was begged to read it, heck she could read the whole thing and not miss a word without looking on the book!

***FLASHBACK***

**She was lying down in Sam's arms and listening contently as Sam read the 'Ugly Duckling.' Sam had no idea why, but Jenna loved the story. Every time Sam asked her why Jenna would always reply 'because the ducky becomes beautiful mommy, and it has a happy ending.' Sam would always just chuckle at her beautiful innocent daughter. God, she loved Jenna so much, she had no idea what she would do without her.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sam was looking out the window watching the rain slide down the window and she'd see the occasional rain drop that would just stay there. 

***FLASHBACK***

**They were on the car ride home from New Hampshire and Sam could hear Jenna just laughing repeatedly at God knows what.**

"**Jenna? What are you laughing at sweetie?" Sam asked as she turned to face her daughter.**

**While laughing Jenna replied, "The raindrops mommy! They're racing, see! It's funny!"**

**Sam just looked at her daughter in awe when Jenna met her gaze.**

"**What's wrong mommy?" Jenna asked Sam a little worried.**

"**Nothing baby girl," Sam replied back smiling at her, "I love you."**

**Smiling widely, "I love you too mommy!" Jenna yelled out, just seeing her happy made you smile, she was definitely one of a kind.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sam began sobbing uncontrollably, she didn't even realize Freddie had come back from work and was standing behind her.

"Hey, hey hey." Freddie said as he pulled Sam in, "What are you doing in here? You know the doctor said to try and stay out of here or you can seriously hurt yourself Sam."

"I-I know, but I just- I thought I'd find her laying down in bed happy and waiting for me to read to her like I used to every night."Sam began to sob harder than before as Freddie began to run his fingers through his hair and sigh.

"Common Sam, let's go out. You haven't been out for 5 weeks."

"4 weeks a 5 days."

"Wh-What?-Wait! Don't answer that, it'd be best if you don't."

"Okay..."

"Listen, how about you just go shower and I'll take you out somewhere nice, you need to get out of this house."

"Alright just give me a few minutes." Sam said emotionless and walked out the just watched her leave and sighed as he too walked out. He took one last look around the room sighed once more.

"We'll find you soon...I promise." Freddie said aloud and finally closed the door fighting back a tear, he needed to be strong for Sam, to help her get better.

**A/N: Wow! Been so long since I've updated and I am terribly sorry for that! Truly I am! But, I have been so busy and honestly I haven't really gotten any ideas for this. Now it's summer and I've had a lot of me time so I've been able to write a little more I know this chapter isn't the bes**t **and I've written better but ay! I'm trying. So 5 reviews for the next?**

***A/N: I was soo confused how everyone was mentioning my paragraphs until I finally looked at it so apparently fanfiction messed up my writting _ lol anyway..I fixed it and I apologize for that hopefully this is better LOL(: -Kassie  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Neither spoke a word to the other. They weren't sure why, but neither knew the right things to say. Freddie was afraid that, if he said something, he'd make Sam upset and this was the first time he finally got to get her out in what seemed like ages. It felt so wrong, being out here. They had no idea where their little girl was, how she was, and whether or not she was hurt, and here they were, going out to dinner.

Freddie was tapping his fingers on the restaurant table sitting in awkward silence with Sam waiting for their food to arrive. "So..." Freddie said looking up but still not meeting Sam's gaze. Sam looked up quickly then back down and just forced a smile. "So, uh, how was that doctor's appointment today?"

The moment Freddie finished this sentence everything went quiet and Sam's eyes widened just a little bit. When Sam finally looked up to meet Freddie she wore a scared expression. Sam looked back down and finally answered, "I got some unexpected news."

Freddie sat more straight and with the look of concern worn on his facial features, "Like...?"

"The doctor says it's possible that I'm..." Sam began to choke a bit on her words, only leaving Freddie anxious.

"What? What did the doctor say, Sam?" Freddie was getting extremely worried now.

"The doctor said it's possible that I'm pregnant again." Sam couldn't bear it anymore; she instantly felt ashamed."The doctors did some test, and they said they would call."

"W-why didn't you tell me this? These are things you tell your husband, Sam!"

"I-I was! Freddie believe me! I was; I just...I didn't want to tell you with everything that is going on and then the test come back negative."

Freddie just sat there taking everything in. Finally, he sighed.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this isn't an author's note. This is ****Inlovewithhyouu's beta, Colleen, speaking. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviews for this story; it really makes the authoress happy. Keep reading and enjoying these updates; the writer works really hard and really likes it when people respond. So, do you think we can get 6 reviews for the next update? Please review!** **Until the next chapter! (:**

**-WhereNightIsBlind**


End file.
